Summer Skin
by The Summer It All Began
Summary: Can a chance encounter on a moonlit beach be just what Demetri needs to finally live his life to the full?


**The Summer It All Began Contest**

**Title: **Summer Skin

**Word Count: **6928

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Demetri & Seth

**Summary: **Can a chance encounter on a moonlit beach be just what Demetri needs to finally live his life to the full?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does! I only play.

* * *

**Demetri**

I released a long, drawn out sigh, as I gaze out the window into the summer's night sky. This heated, shadowy canopy, is my security from the direct sunlight.

I sit in the dimly lit living room of the chalet, while my family sleep in their beds. As always, I am alone as I sit with my IPod on, listening to nothing in particular, as I browse the net. I didn't want to come on holiday, I wanted to stay home like always, but alas no, not this time.

My sister, Jane, is leaving for University in Wales in a few months, so my mother insisted on my attendance this time. She insisted that as this will be the last holiday before Jane goes to Uni, that it is important we spend it together, regardless of how much danger it puts me in.

Ok, so they decided not to go abroad this year to visit my mother's family in Italy, opting to come to Newquay, so things will be _easier_ for me; _safer_.

I sigh, fanning myself from the evening's heat, trying not to think about how my sister gets to go to University and not me. My sister gets to move on with her life as always, but now she is leaving me alone, with just our parents for company. I know I should just get used to the eventuality of being alone, I can't expect the few people in my life to live in the shadows with me.

No!

My allergy to the sun is my problem, not theirs!

My condition makes things incredibly difficult, if not impossible, to get out of the house in the daytime safely, let alone get abroad. I know I could wear my daytime gear, the one my mother calls my 'special outfit', the one that offers just enough protection to move through the light of the sun. I groan at the thought of the outfit, the looks it promotes from other people whenever I go out in it, which isn't often. It really is more of a Hijab with sunglasses, than actual guy clothes, stuff people my age normally wear. I grew so tired of the looks from strangers: pitiful looks, looks with stifled laughter, looks that made me never want to venture out again, that I decided to stay home; stay safe, stay alone.

I am forever a creature of the night now, as I move my living patterns from sleeping at night, to during the day, living under the safety of moonlight rather than the burning sun.

Things are better this way, I won't be burnt again, waste my time away in hospital like I did when I was five.

I shudder.

The memories still make me run from natures light like a vampire, the remnants of the scars from that horrible day still on my skin, however faint they become in time.

Back then I was just a naive five year old, I wanted to be out playing in the garden with my little sister, my best friend. I couldn't understand why I wasn't allowed to go out and play, what did I do that was so wrong? Why did I always have to stay inside? What was so dangerous?

So many questions, ones I asked so many times, and never getting an answer that I understood. Answers that left me bewildered.

I can still remember smiling when I managed to distract my mother, managed to make my escape to the small paddling pool where Jane played. Happiness filled me as I ran towards her, blissful intoxication ran through my blood until I felt it. What baked down upon my sister with love, was evolving from a warm, burning sensation, into intense heat. The pain danced all over my unprotected skin, freezing me in place as I stared at my arms. My once pale skin was reddening before my eyes, small blisters following before a pain I had never felt before, suddenly clicked into my brain.

Screams!

High pitched, horror-filled screams rained over me, but not from my voice, from Jane's! All I could do was look at my skin, baking before my young, innocent eyes. I couldn't move, it was as if the heat was melting me in place. I simply stood there in burning shock until my mother enveloped me within a blanket, dragging me into the house, away from my new archenemy.

I didn't understand, why the sun would hate me so much yet, in the same breathe love everyone else.

Was I really that bad?

The doctors told my parents I was lucky that the sun was behind a cloud, that only my arms and face were exposed. The result was only minor burns, minor burns that to me felt so much worse. That day left me in the hospital for well over a month or maybe longer, I don't really recall, but to a five year old in a darkened hospital room, it felt like eternity.

After leaving hospital, I went back to my days playing in the shadows, avoiding sunlight's hateful beam, while Jane and her friends could run free outside. From my darkened sanctuary, I sat and watched everyone else grow, move on, while I stayed at home with a private tutor and a future I could only see filled in misery.

By fifteen, I had decided to no longer go on family holidays, to remain at home with Aunt Rose, my father's sister. This was my first step towards entering my life at night, never leaving the house, seeing only my family and a tutor.

Now at nineteen, my life hasn't changed. Demetri Black, still stuck in the dark during one of Britain's hottest summers in years.

The bleep from my Macbook draws my attention back to my computer. I already know who is messaging me, SweetGirl_A, Alice! My online friend, living in America, cursed with the same condition as me.

Alice is the only one who really understands what it's like; to be alone.

_**Hey, how's the summer sun treating you?**_

I smile at her words, as they appear before me in IChat.

_**Hot, got myself a nice tan ;-)**_

I click send.

_**LOL, glad you're having fun. How's the night life?**_

I inhale, before releasing a deep, long sigh.

It hasn't even occurred to me to leave the chalet at night. Why even bother? As if anyone would be out. As if I would even talk to anyone.

_**Demetri?**_

I hesitate, not wanting her to know I am hiding away.

_**Please, don't tell me you have not left the chalet in THREE days!**_

I gulp.

_**I know, I know!**_

I finally send back.

_**Fuck, Demetri! Get your jacket and go...NOW! Jeez, even I go out at night, would go crazy otherwise! Update me later kk xoxoxoxox**_

I groan.

_**Fine! Don't talk to me then :-(**_

I send, smiling to myself, but fearing the thought of going out.

_**Shut up and GO! I have Gossip Girl to catch up on, so get gone. Chat later, kisses xoxoxoxoxox**_

_**KK fine, chat later x**_

I close my computer and stare at the door, my gateway into the night, but a gateway to what?

I gulp again.

I slowly stand, grabbing my hoodie before penning a short note for my family, letting them know where I am, in case they wake and worry.

I look at my watch, 12:30 AM, that means I have around three hours, before I need to worry about making my way home before dawn. I set my watch alarm for 3:30 AM, my hoodie will be enough protection in case I am a few minutes late, but I plan to be back well in time.

I place my hand on the door handle, hesitating for a moment. Already, I can feel my scars burning from the memories, reminding me of the dangers that await.

What if the sun comes up early?

I remind myself of Alice's words, telling me to take the plunge, go outside.

"Come on, Demetri! There is no danger at night, you will be ok! Time to live...a little!" I tell myself.

I turn the handle, opening the door and am greeted by a warm, gentle breeze. It hits me, radiating summer's evening scent through my body.

I can do this!

I take my first step out alone, knowing I will go further than a car this time. I will venture further alone, than I think I ever have. With each step, fear is slowly leaving me and I can hear the crash of the ocean in the short distance.

I actually feel giddy!

I have only seen the ocean from afar, never felt it run over my feet, crash over my body. As the thought excites me, I pick up my pace, speeding up my arrival at my destination.

I nervously unzip my hoodie, allowing the gentle breeze to flow over me, making me stronger as I reach the shore. I take a large inhale, filling my lungs with the sea's scent, treating my lungs to something new. I make a mental note, to tell Alice of this moment, see if she remembers her first time at the ocean.

I stand on the pavement, before the ground becomes sand and I just look out before me, taking a mental photograph of a scene I may never see again. Moonlight sparkling off the ocean ,as its waves crash against the sand, pure un-occupied space, all mine to enjoy.

Before I am even aware I am doing it, I remove my trainers and roll up my jeans, taking that small first step onto the midnight sand.

The texture below my feet tickles and makes me smile, delighted at this new surface that is different from pavement, or blades of grass. I adore this new, weird sensation. With each step, my feet sink deeper into the crumbly surface below, sand pushing its way up through my toes and over my feet the more I sink. I gasp at the thought of sinking, giggling the further I go out onto the sand, as I walk ever closer to the gentle ocean shore.

I somehow feel more relaxed, not as tense as I am at home as I sit in my lonely, dark room; seeing nothing, but the same four walls. As the waves crash over my bare feet, I almost scream in ecstasy. The cold water makes me jump back towards dry land, laughing as I run further back into the sand, before resuming my childish game. I raise my hands and head above me, as I spin around deep within the smashing waves, giggling all the time.

"Looks like fun." A voice shocks me, causing me to spin around, tripping over my feet as I land arse first in deep ocean.

"Shit! So cold!" I struggle to stand, knowing a new wave is coming and will cover me in seconds. My eyes then fall upon the offer of a hand.

I take hold, so I can be lifted to my feet, before the wave crashes against my legs. The hand I am still holding, pulls me almost off my feet into the chest of the stranger with the voice.

"Well, hello there." My eyes fall upon the stranger's face before me, and I feel my heartbeat pause for just a second.

His dark hair and smouldering dark eyes, rested upon his dark, tanned skin, make me just stare at him breathless. The coldness of another wave releases me from my apparent fixation.

"H...hi!" I finally allow the words to leave my throat, before I pull away from him embarrassed. "Sorry."

The stranger smiles and I find my face warming at his delicate expression, before I turn my head away shyly and run my fingers through my own dark hair. My mouth waters as I look back at him, the desire of wanting this stranger to touch me becoming compelling.

"That's ok. It really did look like fun. Mind if I join in?" He treats me to that grin again.

Somehow, I have lost all power of speech and just find myself staring at the guy before me.

His smile falters at my silence.

"Ok, sorry for interrupting. I will leave you alone, mate." He turns to leave, causing me to find my voice.

No! Not my voice!

A squeal!

"Please stay!" I literally squeak my words at him.

He freezes at the sound of my voice, still facing away from me, and for some reason I want to die! I finally meet someone, not blood related, and I embarrass myself. In the short space of one encounter, I have managed to chase away an adonis.

I bite my lower lip in frustration, before music meets my ears. An enchanting melody that radiates through me, punching all the air from my lungs.

He is laughing!

I look in his direction and am again greeted by his deep, dark eyes that force my face to blush again. His sweet, rose lips, lifted into a very dimpled grin.

The only movement around us is the waves as we both just stand there, before he pulls his hair off his face, as he walks towards me.

"How about we start again?" He says. "My name is Seth. Seth Clearwater, and I would very much like to get wet with you." He grins.

I feel movement in my jeans at the thought of getting wet with him, and my face flushes.

"D...Demetri B..Black." I stammer, forcing my face into a smile.

"And what brings you to the beach alone, Demetri?" Seth smiles at me.

"Just needed to see it. Never seen the actual ocean before." I admit, looking out over the horizon, the pain of never getting to see it in daylight laying heavy on my heart.

"So...you came at night, to see the ocean?" He queries.

I sigh, not wanting to admit to my abnormality, not wanting to make my own little summer adventure over-complicated, ruining this moment to myself.

"I prefer it at night anyway, it's more calming that way." Seth's voice breaks my silence.

I stare at him in wonder, shocked that our thoughts may be running as one.

"I agree." I say, tentatively.

"You know the best part?" He asks.

I look at him, wondering where his conversation is heading, as more cooling ocean waves flow over my naked feet.

"Erm...no." I say, embarrassed, ashamed at my inability to be able to converse with him.

"Play time." His two simple words confuse me.

Play time?

Water hits my face, cold, salty tasting liquid that trails down my already wet neck. My eyes fall upon Seth who is laughing, already preparing to splash me again.

My reactions are faster this time, I dodge his spray of water, before kicking up water with my foot, covering him. Our chorus of laughs dance around us in the summer wind, as we frolic in our game.

Eventually, we both stop our play and simply look at each other, droplets of ocean water snaking down our faces, falling over his white vest top that is soaked to his skin, accentuating his defined body. I notice that we are roughly the same height, around six foot, as we stand there watching each other, pounding out our breaths.

My age old instinct to cover my already hidden scars, doesn't come out, doesn't make me shy away, not from _him_. The urge to run and hide back at the chalet isn't here.

Seth is standing, shivering before me, making me aware of my own quivering body. I pull my arms around me, while I allow myself to find a small, confident voice deep within me.

"Fancy...getting out of the water, sit and dry off on the sand, maybe?" I make a small, silent prayer he says 'yes', enhancing my little adventure further.

He walks towards me smiling, before resting his hand on my waist.

"Sounds perfect." He smiles, as he moves his hand off my waist and takes hold of my hand in his.

I felt his touch before, I know that, but that was before I saw him, before I stood motionless in front of his beautiful face. As I wrap my hand around his, intertwining our fingers that he locks in place with his firm grip, I find my gaze glued to him as he leads us up the beach.

It doesn't feel weird to me, that I am holding the hand of a stranger, only that I am lost in a moment that feels so right.

Is this what they mean when they tell you to take risks? Take a leap of faith?

I know that my night has already been filled with risks already, and as we sit on the beach, I look at my watch to make sure I am not taking too much of one.

2:15 AM.

I relax a little and stare out into the crashing ocean.

"You need to be somewhere?" He asks, obviously saw me checking my watch.

My face flushes.

"Just checking the time." I reply.

"If you need to go, we can meet another time." He affirms, squeezing my hand tenderly.

"It's ok, really. I promise." I offer him an assuring smile.

He turns his head to mine, and I allow my gaze to fall on his again. His soft features settling before me, as his pink tongue slivers across his lips.

I want to take another risk, feel those tender lips on mine, but already I have done so much, enjoyed too many moments.

Seth tightens his hold on my hand, sending goose pimples all over my body. I bite my lip as I feel pressure against my jeans, all brought on by his touch. My hand is clammy within his and as his head turns further into mine, my breath hitched in my throat.

He moves his head further towards me, and only hesitates when his lips are just a breadth from mine. As I inhale, I can taste the breath as he emits his own, I have to swallow the urge to pounce on him.

"Demetri, I want to kiss you." His words play before me, branding desire within my heart.

"Seth...I have never...!" I utter.

I can see the smile in his eyes, as he bores his into me, those dark, brown eyes that reflect the glow from the moonlight, making them sparkle like polished hematite. I don't have time to swallow my urges again, before his lips gently brush over mine, our eyes still locked within each others.

Almost as one, our eyes close as we caress our soft lips over one another. Without reason, I find myself pulling slightly away from him.

"Seth...I..."

"Have never been kissed." He finished my sentence. "It's ok, it's just a kiss. I like you. If you want me to stop..." He leans in again, kissing me.

I don't push him off me. I find myself giving into him as I follow the movement of his lips with mine. I feel his hand move up to my cheek, gently brushing my skin with his thumb, as his tongue enters my mouth. I relish in the taste of his wet tongue, the remnants of beer he must have had before hitting the beach for his own moonlight walk.

I can feel the call of gravity pulling me down into the sand, pulling Seth on top of me. The pressure against my jeans is excruciating, the need to free my erection into the night's air is compelling. Seth runs his hands down my body, reaching under my shirt, causing me to tense.

"It's ok, D. I am not planning on taking your virginity; not tonight." He says, stroking hair from my face.

I feel shock rush into my face at the affectionate abbreviation of my name, and the fact he knows I still have my innocence. He grins down at me.

"I just assumed. Sorry. It's ok though."

I nod at him, pulling him in for another kiss as his body heat warms me.

His hand strokes down my chest, until his fingers are above the waist of my jeans. I find myself moving my hand to his and guiding it into my pants, allowing my hormonally charged self to give in. He pushes his hand below the fabric, but his simple touch is enough.

"Shit!" I moan, sitting up, filling my jeans and his hand with my warm cum.

I gulp in terror, looking at him.

"S...sorry...I!" I exclaim.

Seth grins before kissing me, still with his hand in my now sticky jeans and I can feel more excess cum escaping me.

"Never made a guy cum from just touching him before." His smile glowing down at me from his eyes. "Would you think ill of me if I...tasted you?" His tongue glides across his lips.

I find myself shaking my head, eyes wide open as I watch his head disappear down my body, my penis finally being released into the cool air.

As his warm lips lock around my cock, I gasp as I lose my length in his throat. Instinctively, I grab his hair, knowing I am close to releasing myself again.

When I can no longer fight back the desire, I climax into him as he groans, grabbing onto my thighs until nothing else escapes from me. He moves back up my body, kissing me again and I can taste my sweet salt in his mouth.

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!

My watch warns me that dawn is approaching, that the anger from the sun will be rising to burn over me.

I have to go!

I know it's 3:30 AM, know that sunrise won't be for another hour at least, but I need to get home before light's poison says it's ugly 'hello'.

Where the fuck does the time go?

I sit up, forcing Seth off me.

"Everything ok?" he asks, bewildered.

I swallow.

"Sorry, I have to go!" I jump to my feet, pulling up my jeans as sand falls down the inside.

"Was it me? Did I move too fast? Sorry, I just got lost in the moment, I really like you. I am not normally like this, I swear." I want to explain, ease his mental suffering at the thought I didn't want this, but I have to go! Fast!

I turn to Seth, pulling him to his feet and kissing him gently.

"It's really not you, I just really have to go." I try to make my words sound as honest as I can.

I make my assault up the beach and I can feel him following me.

"Wait! Can I see you again? Tomorrow?" He pleads.

I freeze, the need to say 'yes' taking over, as I turn to look at him.

"I can only do evenings, after sundown." I tell him, turning away from him to prevent the need to stay, to watch my first sunrise within his arms.

"Can I get your number?" He asks.

I give him my digits, before bolting up the road, back towards the chalet; to safety.

As I close the door behind me, I relax and finally breathe.

Somehow, I miss him already.

My mobile bleeps from near my Macbook. I am glad I didn't take it and get it wet in the sea. I pick it up and open the text from the unknown number.

_**Can't wait for our beach date tomorrow.**_

_**Miss you already.**_

_**Seth x**_

I smile.

Until my next adventure.

**xOx**

_**No fair! I go to the beach all the time and only get shells and stupid sand everywhere! Yet you go, for your first time, and get a kiss AND a BJ!**_

Alice's words cause me to blush, as they appear on my screen the following night.

_**What can I say? I am hot LOL!**_

I send back, laughing to myself as I do. As always, her replies are fast.

_**And he text? So you're seeing him again tonight?**_

I grin, biting my lip.

_**Yes! xx**_

My reply is simple.

I checked my mobile, almost every five minutes of my waking hour, worried when he didn't text. When my phone finally rang out my message tone, delirium gushed through me and I made another nervous squeal.

Jane caught me cleaning the sand, she woke not long after I arrived home, to get a glass of water and I told her _everything_. Every single detail, including the blow job.

She wasn't freaked out, only ecstatic that I had finally lived for such a few short hours. She threatened that if I didn't go see him again tonight, then she was announcing every gross detail over her Facebook.

She would, too!

I laughed at the thought, as I counted down every minute of every hour, until I would see him again.

_**So, he is ok, that you're a night owl?**_

I frown back at my screen, filled with Alice's words.

_**Well...it kinda didn't come up...!**_

I send back, my mind working overtime, trying to think how the hell I would bring this up in conversation.

How do I tell a stranger without getting the _look_?

_**I assume that the only thing that came up was your cock LOL!**_

I choke a laugh at the screen.

_**Dirty minded as always LOL. Logging off to get a shower and get ready. Chat tomoz xoxox**_

I sent, awaiting her final reply.

_**Ok, big boy! Go get him, Tiger! Alice out xoxoxox**_

I log off, smiling as I walk to the shower, set it on cool and allow the slow stream of water to drape over my body. The gentle water calms my beating, eager heart at the thought of seeing him again. As the water glides over the scars on my arms, I ponder the thought: could Seth accept my secret?

Accept me?

I push my face under the water, as I try to swallow down my aching free spirit, try to be the serious Demetri again. I can't allow myself to be drawn into a summer romance, allow my heart to stand on the edge of possible heartache.

No!

Seth needs to know that this can never go anywhere, that I can't be hurt again. I know, that if I allow myself to fall for him and his dazzling smile, then going back into the dark will be that much harder.

I dress in a long sleeve, ice blue shirt and cream linen trousers, before running wax through my hair. As I manipulate the strands of my hair with my fingers, Jane walks into my room, smiling.

"Nervous, bro?" My short, little sister sits on my bed, running her fingers through her pale blonde hair, red eye contacts still evident in her eyes.

I skate over her question.

"You been partying again, snotface?" I use her childish nickname affectionately.

Jane laughs, laying on her chest, head in her left hand as she looks up at me, offering me a small bag with the other.

"A gift. Essentials for your date." She chimes up at me.

I open the small carrier bag to find condoms and a small bottle of lube, causing me to flash my sister a shocked look.

"Just in case." She winks, getting off my bed and leaving my room, smiling happily to herself.

I stare at the door she just walked through, but for some reason I find myself pocketing the items before I make my way into the night's air. I am not planning to actually have sex with him, but like Jane said, _just in case_!

I made my way back to the spot we first met, the place of our second date and as my eyes fall upon him, I can feel Jane's gifts burning in my pocket, begging to be used.

Seth has on black linen pants too, with a short-sleeve pink shirt, held together with only one button. The wind blows at the fabric of his shirt, revealing his naked skin, making my mouth water and cock to firm slightly.

"Hey beautiful." Seth's words send shivers through me as he walks to meet me. "I hope you like boats."

"Boats?" I verbalise my confused thoughts.

"I thought I could take you sailing on my rowboat." He grins before kissing me, dissolving any desire to say 'no'.

I feel his hand entwine with mine, as he leads me in the direction of the small harbour, where he tells me he has his boat. We walk in silent contempt, stealing looks out of the corner of our eyes for a while, before we reach our destination. He leads me along the small harbour until we reach a small, blue rowboat. I find myself smiling at it, compared to all the large speed boats around.

Seth climbs down into the boat, steadying it before offering me his hand, so I can step onto the unstable surface. I carefully move to one of the two board seats at either end of the boat, Seth moving to crouch in front of me, kissing me again.

"Been thinking about you all day." He smiles at me.

My face flushes.

"You really don't know just how beautiful you are, do you?" He grins.

I don't speak as he unhooks the boat, before sitting and starts rowing us out of the harbour into the crystal sea. I must look nervous, I can feel Seth's eyes on me, before he breaks the silence between us.

"Everything ok, D?"

I realise I am holding onto either side of the boat, my white knuckles giving me away.

"Never...been at sea before." The fear of drowning engulfs me.

Seth laughs.

"A real city boy, huh? Not like us small town, seaside boys. Don't worry, I will protect you." He winks.

We don't speak, just stare into each others eyes until Seth stops rowing, happy with his destination.

"How's this?" I look around at the spot he chose for us, land so far away with only the gentle rock of the water around us. I look out at the ocean, no longer feeling fear, only..._alive_!

"It...it's beautiful." I say, breathlessly.

"Not as beautiful as you." I am suddenly aware he is sitting next to me and I freeze, as his voice trails into my ears.

He kisses me on the cheek, before moving behind me towards some bags, items I never saw before. I watch as he props up pillows, blankets against the seat he was sat on. I feel sick as thoughts enter my head: he brought me here for sex?

I swallow the need to be sick.

"What are you...?" I say.

Seth grins, clearly reading where my mind was going.

"I am not planning what you're worrying about." He laughs. "I just thought you would like to see the stars that hang above the ocean...in my arms." He pulls me towards the makeshift bed, kissing me, before laying down and pulling me into his chest. I turn out to follow his gaze, so that we are both looking up into the sky.

"Seth, this is...amazing!" I gasp.

"No, you're amazing. I wanted to show you the real Newquay, the one people never bother to see." I feel his lips fall to my forehead as he kisses me.

We don't speak for a long time, only look up at the Heavens above us, listening to our gentle breaths. I can feel my eyes becoming heavy, as I listen to Seth's breathing, that has now turned to small, gentle snores.

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!

"Mmmmmphhhh!" Seth moans in his sleep.

I must have nodded off. I look at my watch and my eyes widen in shocked horror, 4:30 AM, I forgot to change my warning! I sit bolt up, looking around and I can see we have drifted further from land, that is now just a distant line of green.

Thirty minutes!

"Seth!" I panic, shaking him awake.

"What!" He gasps, settling his eyes on my horror stricken face.

I try to control my panic.

"We...slept...gotta...get...back...NOW!" The words feel like acid in my throat.

"Babe, it's ok." Seth says, taking my head in his hands. "I will row us back, it will only take about thirty minutes tops. No biggie." He grins.

Yes, he doesn't know, but his ignorance annoys me.

"You...don't...understand...I...I...I...!" I stammer.

Seth pushes the pillows aside and starts rowing, smiling at my panic.

"D, what's wrong?" He asks, bewildered.

I gulp.

"I...am..." I breath, looking around me for signs of rising sun, wishing I thought to wear my hoodie. "Seth, please, faster, I am allergic to the sun!" I beg. "I have about thirty minutes to get back to the chalet before the sun rises, then...then...I will burn." I can feel the tears bursting from my tear ducts.

Seth's dark skin pales as harsh reality settles in.

"Demetri...we...won't make it! We are thirty minutes from the harbour, then it's another thirty to your chalet." His words start my scars burning.

I start sobbing, shaking, unable to control myself in front of him, just close my eyelids to stop the tears.

I open my eyes, as I feel the boat changing direction, I look at Seth questioningly.

"I know a place. It's closer, but remote. I can cover us in the boat until help arrives, or until it's dusk again." Seth assures me.

Small hope sparks within me, a small ray of hope that his plan may work, that he will get me hidden from the vengeful light.

"Twenty minutes tops, then I can cover us. Hold on, honey." He says, through the strain of his rowing.

"Us?" I question.

Seth laughs.

"What? You really think I am going to leave you alone?" He says. "No way am I leaving you unprotected, what if someone tips the boat right side up? You got your mobile? Mine is dead."

My mobile!

I giggle nervously, feeling stupid that I forgot about it. I take it out of my pocket.

"Only one bar, no signal!" I gasp.

"Turn it off, save the power."

I do!

I don't speak as I feel the heat cake over me the closer we get to land. I don't beg him to rush any harder then I see him rowing. I don't speak again until we are on land, until we lay the blankets on the sand, until Seth kicks in the seats so we can pull the boat over us easier. He takes me in his arms, pulling me tightly into his embrace and we lay there, looking into each others eyes.

I can hear the birds calling in another summer morning and as if on queue, Seth pulls my lips into his, as he gently kisses me.

"It will be ok, really. Sorry I ruined your summer." He says, stroking my cheek.

"You haven't ruined anything. This is by far the best summer holiday." I tell him, resting my hand on his chest.

He smiles.

"And hopefully the start of many more for us." His words radiate within me.

What did he mean?

He can't expect us to have a life together, when we can't even spend a day as one.

I allow my eyes to falter from his face as I look down.

"I can't expect you to live like me, Seth, live in the dark, never seeing light." My lip trembles, my already sore eyes from crying start to leak again.

He pulls my face to his and he is still smiling.

"I may be moving too fast here, but now I have you, I never want to let you go. No way!" He says.

"But...sunlight!" Is all I can say.

His laugh fills our hiding place.

"D, I hate the sun and I don't need sunlight, there is enough light within you. It's all I need." His words send sparks through me. "Now how about we make that call?"

I pause, allowing his words to settle within me, fill me with hope that I won't have to walk my life alone.

"No rush!" I say, pulling him into me as I kiss him.

Seth gently forces me onto my back, his lips never leaving mine. All I can hear are our passion filled breaths, mixed with the ocean waves and the birds singing. What better sounds to be the soundtrack to losing my virginity?

"I really want you, D! Only you." Seth says, moving his kisses to my cheek and neck.

"Have me, I am yours baby." I say, in a loud whisper.

He tenses slightly.

"Can't, no...erm...protection." Sadness evident in his lust filled eyes.

I smile, reaching to my pocket and pulling out Jane's gifts. Seth leans back, eyes widening in delight, before hitting his head on the boat, causing us to laugh as he falls into me.

"Looks...like...you had ideas about tonight." Seth struggles to say, laughing.

My body tightens slightly, not wanting him to think I planned on this.

Seth just laughs again, before kissing me as he starts to remove my pants. As he kisses my neck, while gripping my firm length, I help him out of his shirt and pull down his pants, before taking his own length in my hands. The size and thickness in my hand shocks me, my fingers only just meet my thumb around his girth.

I take a large gulp, which somehow pulls Seth back to look into my eyes.

"Don't worry, I will be gentle, I promise." His kisses make me believe that he will be just that, and my body relaxes. "Not much room in here, so we will have to do it side by side, baby. If you're in any pain at all, just say and I will stop. I won't be mad."

He kisses me again, before guiding me to my side and taking my sister's gift. After hearing the click from the lube bottle, I jump as I feel his fingers enter into me with the cool liquid. Just two small fingers has me leaning into him, as my mouth falls open and my groans echo into our small chamber. His fingers stir within me and I pull my arm behind my head to find his, pulling his kisses into my neck.

"I'm ready, Seth, please fuck me!" Passion forms the words that leave my voice.

"I would rather make love to you, D." He says, biting my neck gently as his words somehow make me want to have him much more than before.

Is this love at first sight? Or is it just lust?

I turn my head to face him and as our eyes connect, I feel only that four letter word I never knew I would feel.

"I think I do love you, Seth." I bite my lip, cursing myself for saying the words.

He just smiles, before kissing me.

"And I think I may love you too, Demetri Black." His lower lip glides up my cheek, before his kiss settles on my lip.

I relax further, as I feel the head of his cock between my arse cheeks and I ready myself to take him within me. As every excruciatingly painful inch enters into me, I don't scream. I fight back the urge to do anything other than kiss his lips, as Seth makes the gentle moves within me that he promised.

I tighten my grip on his hair, feeling myself drawing close to climax and I pull back from his lips, I want to see his face as we both cum.

Seth's mouth is wide, eyes closed, as he makes his gentle assault within me and I fight back my urge to cum until I see his jaw tremble, knowing he is close too. His eyes fall back to mine and as we both fill the small boat with our screams of ecstasy, I watch as he bites onto his tongue, tightening his grip on me before falling into my arms.

We lay there, forever locked in each others embrace, in perfect, loving silence as our breathing settles.

"That was my first sunrise, thank you for making it so special." I say to the man whose warm breaths tickle my neck.

Seth chuckles.

"We didn't even see the sun, baby." He says, kissing my neck and stroking my cheek.

I smile, not telling him that I didn't need to see the burning ball making its way above us, to know that this would beat any real sunrise.

We don't move from our own little love nest, don't talk about calling my worrying parents who would be climbing the walls, thinking I was burning. We do nothing other than lay there, holding each other, not wanting this to end.

I know it has to, I have to move back with my family, but can I really do that?

"Demetri?" His voice captures my attention again.

"Y...yes." I say.

"Don't go back to the city, stay here, with me. Please." I sense a small amount of pleading in his words, and I turn to kiss his gentle lips.

I look into his beautiful, hematite eyes and question if I can actually leave him, go back into my dark alone, when I could stay here with him.

I smile, but don't speak.

All I give, is a small nod.


End file.
